SquidzBop
SquidzBop is the 16th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 3, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot Squidward forms a hip-hop group, to compete with KidzBop. Story Squidward turned on the radio, and listened to the KidzBop channel. But it broke his heart, so he raised his hand and waved it to the world, to the world, to the world! "What? That's not even how the song goes! What's wrong with KidzBop?" said Squidward. "It's supposed to say 'so he stuck his middle finger to the world, to the world, to the world!'" "Squidward! Those are kids singing! They change all the explicit lyrics!" said Sandy. "Well that's just dumb!" said Squidward. "How has this organization not been shut down?" "Good question," said Krabs. "They're not even good." "Well, if they had COMPETITION maybe they'd get shut down," said Squidward. "What are you saying?" asked Plankton. "Mow!" said Gary. "I'm saying...I'm wanna start a band that does covers of other songs. Just like KidzBop, but way better!" "That sounds awesome!!!" said Patrick. "I always wanted to be in a band!" "Well, it's not exactly, a band..." said Squidward. "SpongeBob! We're gonna be rockstars!!!!" said Patrick. "Awwyeah!!!!! Gimme some fist!" said SpongeBob. "Guys! It's not a band! We're just doing covers!" said Squidward. "How is a group of elderly sea creatures gonna beat KidzBop! Heck, we're UNDERWATER!" said Krabs. "Then we have to go abover water!" said Squidward. "Everyone, fill your helmets with water!" So the gang traveled above water, and went to the head of the KidzBop association. "We'd like to challenge KidzBop to a sing-off, tonight at 12 o'clock sharp!" said Squidward. "And who are you?" said the chief executive owner of KidzBop. "We're SquidzBop!" said Squidward. "But only one of you is a squid...." said the man. "I told you he would notice!" said SpongeBob. "Who cares!" said Squidward. "We'll see you tonight!" That night, at 12 o'clock sharp, millions of people gathered to watch the sing-off. News reporters came to watch, and the event even aired on national television. "I'm really nervous!" said Krabs. "Relax, we gotta be better than KidzBop!" said Squidward. "But we're a bunch of elderly sea creaures," said Plankton. "Don't worry, it's gonna work!" said Squidward. "What sounds like running water?" asked Sandy. "Sorry....I pee myself when I get nervous," said Krabs. "Awwhhh! That's disgusting!!" said Sandy. "And now," said the announcer. "Give it up, for SquidzBop!!!" The gang walked on to the stage. The crowd began heckling. "Y'all are a bunch of elderly sea creatures!" "Only one of you is a squid!" Krabs began to pee himself. "Just stick with the plan!" Squidward told the gang. They began singing We Are Young by Fun. "Toniiiiight, we are young!" sang the group. "What? Y'all are like 100!!" "Boooooo!" "You guys suck!!!!" The gang walked off the stage, in shame. Krabs peed himself. "What? I always pee myself when I'm sad!" he said. "Well, I guess KidzBop is gonna beat us," sulked Squidward. "And now," said the announcer. "Give it up for KidzBop!" The audience started clapping. Nobody came. "Eh-hem, I said, give it up for KidzBop!" ....... Nobody came. "Where the heck is KidzBop???" said the announcer. KidzBop's chief executive came to the stage. "Sorry, everyone, it's past their bedtime. They're asleep backstage!" he said. The audience began boo-ing. "Let's get 'em!" said a man from the crowd. The crowd became an angry mob and started chasing the CEO with pitch-forks and torches. "Well....SquidzBop wins by default!!" said the announcer. "Woo-hoo! We win!!! YEAH!!!!!" said Squidward. Krabs peed himself. The gang glared at him. "What? I'm excited!" Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014